The Prince and The Eight
by Silverwillow of the Freljord
Summary: You'd think an Eight and The Prince wouldn't mix? Well, let me tell ya, we don't. I know his secrets, he can treat my pains, we could help each other. Friends with benefits, except, friends doesn't even define our relationship. And I don't know how to describe it, but one things for sure, he needs a wife, and 34 others are here, take a risk, Prince Derek. Make your choice.
1. Chapter 1

**SYOC IS NOW CLOSED. THANKS!**

I clutch the princess's tiara as I pace my room. My wife will be in the Selection, and I am ecstatic. I hear my mother's melodious voice call for me, calling that the Report is to start soon. Setting it down on my desk, I open the smooth wooden doors and walk to the stage. Taking my seat, between my mother and father, I stare at the camera, stiff and straight. Gavril Fadaye walks on, and introduces us, the Royal family.

"Good evening, Illea! Welcome to the Report! I am Gavril Fadaye, and I am joined by none other than the Royal family! King Victor, Queen Kristina, and Prince Derek!" He announces as we are met with a round of applause

We all wave politely.

"So, Prince Derek, are you excited for the Selection?"

"I am very excited, Gavril. I hope to find my future wife that both this country and I can adore." I say truthfully. This is a chance that I can't mess up.

The rest of the Report goes by in a flash, with my just nodding and agreeing, barely hearing what Gavril was saying.

"And that's all we have for tonight. Good bye, Illea!" Gavril bows, and the crowd bursts into applause. I sigh, retreating to my room instantly, picking up the tiara yet again.

_She's out there. Somewhere..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SEND IN MORE OC'S**

I watch with dull green eyes as a woman in a dark red dress tosses some coins and a granola bar at my feet.

"Thank you." I murmur before grasping the coins and the granola bar. Looking back, I realize it's the same woman that came yesterday. Thinking nothing of it, I get up and retreat down an alley, where my mother is playing her violin. She's practicing a very classical piece, I believe it's Pachelbel Canon in D Major. I settle the coins down quietly on the wooden box where we keep our food and money. She gives me a smile.

"I'm going to the town square soon. Want to come and do your ballet?" She offers, as I nod. I slip on a pair of dirty black tights and a torn tank-top and me and my mother go to the town square of Angeles. People stare at us, but I ignore them as my blue eyes waver in their confidence. When we reach the familiar fountain with Illea's crest, mother places her case open, placing it in front of her for any tips. I slip on my pointe shoes and as soon as the bow hits the strings, I take a breath, letting the music flow through me. I go as gracefully as I can, being self taught. I pirouette and jete, as people around us start clapping. I feel the blush snake up my cheeks as I finish with a triple pirouette without a pause.

Multiple people fish out ten dollar notes, and I curtsey at the general direction of the crowd, before a women, a Two I'm pretty sure, gives me an envelope. I take it tentatively as I see the Royal Familiy's crest on. I gasp as my mother gives me an excited glance, packing away her violin. The Two gives me a gentle smile, handing me a pen. I open the seal carefully, relishing in it's waxy feel before taking out the thick white paper. Rubbing over it, I start reading.

_Dear Willow Silverleigh of Angeles,_

_The recent census has confirmed that there is a fifthteen to twenty year old single woman residing in your home. We would like to make you aware of an upcoming opportunity to honor the great nation of Illea. _

_Our beloved prince, Derek Black is coming of age this month. As he ventures into this new part of his life, he hopes to move forward with a partner, to marry a true Daughter of Illea. If your eligible daughter, sister, or charge is interested in possibly becoming the bride of Prince Derek and the adored princess of Illea, please fill out the enclosed form and return it to your local Province Services Office. One woman from each province will be draw at random to meet the prince._

_Participants will be housed at the lovely Illea Palace in Angeles for the duration of their stay. The families of each participant will be generously compensated for their services to the Royal Family._

I stop reading there, as I look up.

"You're that woman that comes every day." She nods, as she fishes out a fifty dollar note. My eyes bulge at it, but then again, if I did enter the Selection, I would get more.

"You deserve it, dear. I've heard you sing, I've seen you dance. I've heard you play that violin of your mother's. You're very talented and if you weren't invited to the Selection, I'd hire you in an instant." She says jubilantly, and adds a wink before handing me the note.

"T-thank you!" I cry, as I sprint to my mother. She gives me a smile as I approach, stopping her packing as I show her the note.

"Who gave that to you?" I point to the woman, who waves and smiles.

"Thanks!" She calls as I hand her the thick, white paper. "The Selection? How great of news is that? You need to fill it in right now!" My mother ushers me to the fountain, where I sit on the warm stone tiles. I take the second piece of thick paper. Using the flat fountain edge as my table, I quickly fill in my form.

_Full Name: Willow Elizabeth Silverleigh_

_Age: Seventeen_

_Caste:_

My hand trembles as I write a messy eight.

_Caste: 8_

_Province: Angeles_

_Occupation: None_

I gulp.

_Talents: Ballet, painting, playing violin, singing_

_Hobbies: Singing, practicing violin, ballet_

_Achievements:_

Why is this important? I am a born eight for goodness sake! I sigh before writing _none._ The next one is parents, in which I fill: Lauren Silverleigh, and Giovanni Silverleigh. I finish in a time of ten minutes before searching for the woman that has dispersed with the rest of the crowd. There! She's watching another street act. I cautiously walk over to her, minding that I'm wearing torn and dirty clothes among the crowds of Twos. Giving her a tap on the shoulder, I hand over the piece of filled out paper. She gives me a bright smile. I hand back the pen.

"Can you hand it in for me?"

"Of course! Best of luck, dear! Hope to see you tomorrow!" She detaches from the crowd, throwing a tip into the performer's hat before walking to a grey building.

Slumping my shoulders, adrenaline and energy gone for the day, I see Mother waiting for me, before we both walk home. My father is already home in our alley, home from his own act with ten one-dollar notes.

"Daddy, I got some news for you." I say seriously as I perch on my box. He nods, peeling the wrapper off a granola bar. Mother follows me slowly, her mouth tugged up lightly.

"First we made a lot of money. Enough for food for at least one or two months. Second, I entered the Selection." Giovanni, my father, chokes on the granola bar in his mouth. I laugh softly before reaching over and patting his back. He swallows before giving me an incredulous look.

"You entered the Selection?" He repeats, as I nod, handing over the white paper. His reaction is the same as mine as he runs his hands over the piece of paper, relishing it's thickness. His eyes narrow in concentration before setting it down on the bigger box we use as a table. "I can't believe this! We can get compensated! Get a better life! Oh, this is a chance of a life-time, darling!" He rests a tan hand on my arm, looking at me with curious green eyes.

"The question is, will you try and love him?" I pick up a banana from the centre box as Mother picks up an apple. I shrug. Maybe I can love the Prince of Illea. But will he love me back?

**Two weeks later**

"Maybe you'll be in. The _Report _is today, maybe we can watch." Mother runs her hand through her blonde hair, as Father rumples his own chocolate-brown hair. The Selected will be announced today. We've been faring well, as our performances have brought in money. We aren't as hungry, and we've gotten better clothes.

"Okay, sweetie. Let's get the TV." Mother's blue eyes stay with my own blue eyes before turning around and picking up our dirty tv. It's screen is cracked, but it still works. Mother places it on our centre box. As we turn to the _Report_ channel, we see Gavril Fadaye cheerful as always. The camera changes to the Royals.

"Good evening, Illea! Welcome to the _Report!_ I am Gavril Fadaye and today, something exciting will be happening. We'll be announcing the Selected!" He waves his arms for emphasis.

The screen then has a small box in the corner for Prince Derek's reaction. I suck in a breath.

"Any advice for the Selected before we begin, your Majesties?" Gavril asks, as the camera switches to Queen Kristina.

"Be yourself. We don't want our son to love a fake. It'll also make you happier than lying!" She says, her cheeks rosy, her lips in a serene smile. I turn to my mother, who's watching with fascination. "Tomorrow, everything will change if you become Selected."

"Mom, what caste was Queen Kristina?"

"She was a Six." She replies, tension in her voice.

My eyes turned back to the screen as I think nothing about her tone of voice. The Queen is very beautiful, and poised. She seems gentle and at ease from her life at the palace. She also seems very humble. I can see the fierce protection for her son as well in her eyes. She seems smart as well, and very lovely. If I never asked, I never would've known she was a Six.

I had missed Gavril's reply. He turns to the King and asks for his opinion. The King looks happy, as if it's his own Selection.

"We've chosen some very lovely girls. I was there when they were drawn. I agree with my wife, be yourself!" He gives a hearty laugh, as Gavril joins him.

"Prince Derek, thirty-five strangers are entering your house soon this week. How do you feel?"

"To be honest? Quite nervous. I also feel excited, as I said a few weeks back. I'm finding my wife here." I look closer at the prince. He looks handsome in his dark navy suit, but something feels… off. He looks so stiff. He must be really nervous. He smiles, as the camera swings back to Gavril.

"Now, we will be announcing the Selected!"

Gavril shuffles through his many cards before looking up.

"Miss Lumina Westerweldt of Kent, Five." A picture of a bright blond fair skinned woman pops up on the screen. Her almond shaped eyes are lovely. She's beautiful. I glance at Derek, who is smiling like a child on Christmas.

"Miss Alexandria Lena Moores of Hansport, Three." A New Asian with dark hair that ombres to blue and purple appears, her face oval. I watch as Derek sits straighter in his chair, setting a straight face.

"Miss Danielle Alice Darker of Waverly, Five." Grey-eyed girl, blonde, and pale. She looks about my age, except, more well fed and experienced.

"Scarlet Maria Whisperwind of Zuni, Two." A tan woman with dark scarlet hair appears, her grass green eyes bright, her mouth curled into a genuine smile. I turn to talk to mother.

"Haven't we seen her as a model on some magazines?" My mother turns to me as well, opening her mouth to speak before being interuppted.

"Miss Willow Elizabeth Silverleigh of Angeles…" I whip around to watch Gavril Fadaye pause. He looks directly at the camera.

"An Eight."

The crowd erupts into protests along the lines of: _What?_ or _We can't accept an Eight!_

"And because she's an Eight, she will be meeting with the officials at the Province Services Office." He finishes. My ears hear no more, as my mother hugs me tightly, and kisses my temple while my dad wraps us all in a big hug. I peek at the television to see Prince Derek look… appalled. He whispers something to his father who brushes him away, sending his son a look.

_Oh no, the Prince doesn't want an Eight in the competition, does he?_

**A/N: There, first chapter! If your OC didn't appear in here, don't worry it's taken into account. :D Still need about 23 OC's! We need them people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SEND IN MORE OC'S. After I've read this, I realize this is the most boring chapter ever. Hopefully it will get more interesting. From now on, updates are slower as I also have Warriors stories to finish. :P**

I stand with June, fitted in a green silk dress. I remember the day she handed me the envelope, just a few weeks ago. Now, we're standing together, waiting for the officials. I also remember the day I was here, to take my picture for the Selection. I was fitted in my best clothes, as I gave my brightest smile.

I see a woman with an actual palace guard following her. The guard struts over to me, his face like stone. The local soldiers in Angeles are here as well as he orders them to give our alley-home a sweep once-over.

June's phone rings as someone called Silvia, who sounded bossy and businesslike, yet perky all the same, asks if we need anything. June glances at me as I shake my head. I look down at the stone tiles at my out-fit. Jet-black tank-top with a pair of jeggings. A man with a goatee came over with a measuring tape as he wrapped it around my waist, my hands to the side.

"Very good form, Lady Silverleigh." He praises as I gulp. _Lady Silverleigh? I thought it was Lady Willow. Meh._

"Thanks." I reply as he makes more measurements for my gowns the palace. Oh, I am so excited to dress like a Royal. After the officials left, June took me and my parents to the grocery store to buy something for us. Then she invited us to her place. We graciously accepted as we shared dinner.

The last of the officials and visitors came on Thursday afternoon, one day before I was to leave my home. We were in June's grand house when a very skinny man with greasy hair smoothed back knocked on the door. June opened the door, as he came in, sweating all the same. He was holding a stack of papers and a folder.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" First clue something was up.

"Yes, sit in the guest room." June replies for me, and I glance at her as I lead the guy to the guest room. I sit on the plush bed as my parents follow. The man holds up a hand.

"Only the mother comes." Is all he says as he follows me in. My dad gives him a glare before retreating back to June.

He sits on the table in the guest room before arranging his papers and folders and taking out a ballpoint pen.

"I'm sorry to be so secretive, but there are some certain things I need to address that only the mother and her daughter should be asked." Mother and I exchange a quick glance before turning back to Skinny.

"Miss Silverleigh, this is going to sound harsh but as of last Friday, you are now considered property of Illea. You must take care of your body from here on out. I have several forms for you to sign as we go through this information. Any failure to comply on your part will result in your immediate removal from the Selection. Do you understand?"

Heaving a sigh, I nod.

"Okay, since you are an Eight, I'll assume that you may or may not have the access to the necessary nutrition. You must take one of these every day. You're on your own now, but at the palace, you'll have someone to help you."

He places a large bottle of pills on the table, along with a piece of paper for me to sign, saying that I've gotten the pill. I sign it neatly, mentally taking a note to say thanks to June for helping me perfect my signature.

"You have went to the doctor from the help of Miss June Baker. He has given me a form to tell me you're in tip-top condition. Moving on from the medical business, I need confirmation that you are in-fact a…" I don't give him time to finish.

"Yes, I am." Skipping the v word, I am uncomfortable talking about that.

Mother's eyes quickly avert from his to mine before nodding in confirmation. I squirm, thinking: _At least send a female to do this…._

"Good. You haven't sold yourself." His tone is suspicious. "I know you know the law. If you're found lying, it's infact punishable. Just sign here to confirm your statement." He hands me another piece of thick paper. I sign it, before handing it back to him. He slides it into my folder, as well with the previous one.

"I will now go over the rules." I sigh silently. These regulations and rules are starting to make me suffocate.

"You cannot leave the palace of your own accord. You have to be dismissed by the prince himself. Even the king or queen cannot force you out. They can tell the prince they do not approve of you, but he makes every decision on who stays and who leaves.

There is no set timeline for the Selection. It can be over in a matter of days or stretch into years."

My eyes widen visibly, as he chuckles.

"Not to worry. It's very unlikely."

I breath a sigh as he talks about arranging times, no sabotaging and other stuff I don't care about. When he finally finishes, he hands over a check to my mother, whose eyes bulge at the amount. I don't know how much it is, but it seems to be a lot.

"Your a Three now. Should you win the Selection, your whole family shall be promoted to Ones."

"Ones." I repeat, faintly. That's much more than I had bargained for.

"Do you understand that should you win, you take all rights and responsibilities of the crown princess of Illea?"

"I do." I reply softly. He hands me a form, which I sign, and hands my mother a form.

"Please sign this to confirm you've gotten your cheque." She writes swiftly before Skinny continues.

"This is rather helpful advice. If you are offered anything by the prince, kisses, dates, anything, it'd be unwise to not accept it. Don't turn him down."

My stomach turned at the word _anything._

"Yes, sir."

"Fantastic. Good day Miss and Misses Silverleigh." He walks out the door.

I finally get off the stupid airplane. My ears are stinging as my legs in their black tights feel like jelly. My white shirt smells like the airplane, as I crinkle my nose. I take off the violet in my hair, glancing at it's wrinkled petals before placing it behind my ear once again. I walk as fast as I can through the throng of people. As soon as they see me, they boo, but I see one or two sympathetic looks. I duck my head as a car takes us to the palace. I am the first to step out, as someone called Dakota follows me. She gives me a smile as I reach for her hand slowly. She nods encouragingly and she grabs my hand.

Her dark brown hair is in a braid, her national flower woven through it. Her olive skin and hazel eyes make a great match.

"Willow." Dakota says as we reach the door.

"Hmm?"

"Can we wait for my friend? Her name is Danisha." I nod as we wait by the great doors. The rest of the girls walk past us. Finally, a bright blonde girl with grey eyes run towards us. She wraps Dakota in a hug. Dakota hugs her back as I stand awkwardly in the background.

Danisha stands back and gives me a smile.

"I'm Danisha. But call me Dani."

"I'm Willow." I murmur. I turn to Dakota. "So, your nickname is Kody? May I call you that?" Kody nods as we link arms and go hand in hand inside the palace. We are told where the Great Room is which is to the left and the dining room to the right. Then, all of us are pulled into a room with bustling people. People were working on other Selected, as racks of dresses are pulled on. People shouting everywhere made me cover my ears as I glance at Kody and Dani who are doing the same.

I see a woman coming up to us three, clearly in charge.

"I'm Silvia. We talked on the phone. First we need 'before' pictures. Come over here." She commands as we are seated in a row of three, facing the mirror. I see the cameras around as Silva tells us to ignore them.

"We're doing a special on your makeovers, since every girl in Illea's going to want to look like you by the time we're done today.' Silvia explains as three teams of people rush to us, instantly taking in our face.

A camera flashes and I blink just after, as the cameras move away. I face a woman with a oval shaped face who nestles her chin in between her forefinger and thumb.

"Your image. What to do?" She mutters. The team waits patiently around me.

"What to do? You mean, you're changing me completely?" I reply quietly. She shakes her head, turning my head to the mirror.

"See, with your blonde hair and round blue eyes, we can make you look real innocent. But whatever you want is fine with us." She says matter-of-factly.

"I'd like to make myself look natural." I say softly, looking into the blue eyes of myself in the mirror. "Not a lot of makeup. Maybe just polished." I finish as the woman smiles.

"I'd think that would look great." She snaps her fingers as the team ushers me to a bath, scrubbing me with every bit of exposed skin. Then, they rub me with all kinds of lotions and oils, making me smell like cocoa butter. I thoroughly enjoyed my own smell as they made my skin supple and smooth.

Nails were then trimmed and buffed and the tough little pieces of skin around them were magically smoothed. When they gave me a color for my nails I picked a clear one.

"That makes them shine." The woman explains as she carefully coats my nails in the liquid. She then painted my toes with the same shade, and when they reflected the light, I was content. The cameras came back and zoomed in on my nails. The man handling the camera squinted.

"She's wearing some. The reflective kind." He gives me a small smile before moving on to Dakota on my other side. I glance at her, who's had her nails painted a pretty green. She gives me a smile which she passes on to Danisha.

I smile back before the team returns.

They washed, conditioned, hydrated, smoothed, and dried my hair. They tsked at the length which was to the centre of my back. They cut it into layers which made the light reflect off it, making my hair more golden than creamy blonde. A small girl then cut my hair several inches shorter.

"Can we streak your hair with golden highlights?" A girl asked politely. I gave a timid nod as they highlighted my hair, making it look as if I was born with highlights. They swept my long bangs to the side in a swoop, doing that to both sides. Pinned with violet pins, I liked how it looked, like two ropes pulled down in the centre by gravity. They then somehow made my hair into waves before creating a braided ponytail, with my hair still billowing out underneath it.

The top of my head had two bumps from the braids, but it looked right as they turned me around. What I saw made me gasp. Creamy blonde hair with streaks of golden. A loop on the side of my head and a mid-length braid resting on the rest of my wavy hair. But they weren't done. With my watching, they created another ponytail while I watched with the rest of my hair. The elastic was hid underneath the first as I see what the second ponytail did. It's made two gentle curves, but not too droopy, like my side loops. I give them a smile of gratitude, in which they all smiled back, obviously pleased.

Finally, they did my makeup. Evening out my skin tone with foundation, using some dark eye shadow to make my eyes burn bright. My lips were painted a glittery lip gloss that smells very nice.

"This may hurt a lot, Miss Willow, but it's necessary for your ears to be pierced." I nod, bracing myself for the pain. Clutching the arms of my chair, they bring a grey machine near my ear. A feel a sharp sting in my ear. I gasp, bringing my hand swiftly to my ear. No blood smears my skin as they do the same to my other ear, before rubbing both ears with a stinging piece of cotton ball.

"It's dipped in alcohol, so no infection seeps in." A girl murmurs in my ear, and I'm grateful she talks to me so I can focus on her voice. When they finish, I open my eyes. They place a very light piece of silver around my neck that is littered with small jewels. The green and blue sparkle underneath the bright lights as they then attach some long earrings shaped as peacock feathers. I touch them my necklace and earrings, gasping at how beautiful they are.

"Thank you, really." I nod to every one of them as they just give me smiles. Silvia guides me to a rack with my name on top. She hands me a sky-blue dress with falling off my shoulders. It curved towards my waist and blossomed out from it. I smile softly as I am fitted in it.

"This is a day dress." The girl who's helping me says. "Your evening gowns are already in your room and these will go up as well!" She says with enthusiasm, as she zips me up. She slips on a pair of what she calls 'Mary Jane Pumps' on my feet. Then she pushes the rack away with a parting wave. I wave back before plopping down on a love chair. I see Dakota and Danisha sitting a few ways away, chatting like old friends. Feeling left out, I see a lone girl sitting there, staring at the competition.

I realize it's Luminia, the first one to be Selected. I head over to her, as I give her a once-over. Her blonde hair now has melting to brown extensions. Her face is natural as she gives me a wave. I sit down next to her.

"The blue really brings out your eyes." She offers, as I blush.

"Thanks. You look very pretty too." I say shyly. Someone calls her over, and she gives me an apologetic glance. I nod before mouthing: _See you?_ She nods in response before being seated in front of a camera. Someone nudges me to a seat as well as I look at the woman at the camera. The back-drop was a plain white color as the woman went through her clipboard. She explains that this is for a makeover special airing on a Wednesday. I nod as she fishes for my papers.

"We want them to pull for you, right? So they need to get to know you better. We're doing a little interview here, and do your best on the _Report._ You'll see us around, but not often. We aren't here every day so don't be shy." I give her a tight nod as she begins the interview. A red light beams from the camera as she asks the first question.

"So, you are the Eight. Willow Elizabeth Silverleigh?"

"Yes." I call softly. My posture is as straight as I can make it, but I still feel relaxed, those years of sneaking into the performance theatre and learning ballet posture, paying off.

"Being honest here, you don't seem to have changed. What have they done in your makeover?"

I pause thinking. "They cut my hair a few inches and made it wavy. They also made these hair loopies." I flick one of the loops as it brushes against my skin, as soft as a feather. "I like them, and will most likely use them in the future. They also streaked my hair with golden dye. See? Oh! And they covered me in cocoa butter, something I've never smelt before, but now I love it." The camera woman nods in agreement.

"Hm.. and what about your makeup and nails?" She suggests as I nod, swallowing. The nerves tingle up to my fingertips.

"For my nails, they just buffed them and smoothed the skin around it. Then they coated them with this see-through polish, to make them shine. As for my makeup, they just evened my skin tone. They brought out my eyes with some dark eye shadow and some really nice smelling lip gloss. They pierced my ears as well. It's not hurting as much now." I look right at the camera, nerves making me do it. Shyly, I run my hand through my wavy hair.

"How lovely. No one can tell you were an Eight. Now, how has the experience been so far?"

I rack my brain for an answer. Feeling overwhelmed by the camera, I turn away, thinking. I turn back to the camera with an answer.

"It's been nice." Is all I say.

"That shot there, where you turned away, it was very nice. The light makes you look mysterious." The woman comments. Heat spreads to my face.

"How do you feel about your competition so far?"

I glance at Dakota and Danisha, then search the room for Lumina.

"I think I've already made some friends." I reply, smiling a little.

"That's very nice." Her tone sounds genuine. "How do you feel about the other's looks? Worried about the Two's?" She teases as I considered.

Saying no would sound like I didn't care, saying yes sounded desperate. "I think the staff are very talented. Bringing the beauty out of _some_ girls." The camera woman lets out a laugh.

"That's enough. Thanks!" I nod, shuffling back to the velvet love seat. Lumina is already there as she links her arm through mine.

**AFTER THE TOUR OF THE PALACE**

I push open the door to see three girls, looking expectant of me. I peek out the corridor to see Lumina just about to go in her room next to mine. She rolls her eyes at me as if to say _get over it!_ before going into her room.

"Lady Willow," The eldest girl, her milk-chocolate hair swaying, steps forward. "I am Lynn, the head maid. This is Susie." She gestures to a brunette with a slim frame. "And Andrea." A redhead with freckles dotting her nose smiles at me.

"Hello girls. I am honored for you to serve me. Now, how shall I prepare for dinner?" I ask them, shy, even though I am their superior.

"Don't worry Miss! We have it prepared for you." Susie pipes up, as they unzip a garment bag. Inside, is a creamy gown with golden streaks running downwards. I walk over to it, feeling the silky fabric in my hands.

"It's beautiful." I breathe. They guide me to a chair, where they undo my hair and take off my makeup.

"Miss, you have to change into a robe, so we can do your new makeup." I sigh as they hand me a warm navy-blue robe. I undress, uncomfortable under the maid's eyes, as I shrug on my robe, tying it tight around my waist.

"Might as well get used to them seeing me like that." I mutter as I sit down in the chair again. They apply the foundation again. They also add some black pencil under my eyelids with a wing at the corner of my eyes. Lynn uses a blonde mascara brush as Andrea brushes at my eyebrows. All the while, Susie is coating my lips in a nice shade of pink. When they finish, I gasp. I still see me, but, it's like a stranger. Her blue eyes pop from the black liner and dark golden eye shadow. My eyebrows are a firm line and my lips a nice rosy pink.

My eyelashes are long and my skin tone is fair.

They all wait expectantly for me to comment.

"It, it's very beautiful, girls. I love it neutral." I murmur as they all smile. Rolling my eyes, I get up as they place something over my face lightly.

"Just so the makeup doesn't get on the dress, Miss." Lynn explains as I stay still. Something cool lands on my shoulders as the piece of cloth is taken off. I'm now in my gown, the golden weaving it's way up my waist. I look at the full-length mirror to marvel at the whole dress. Cream and gold streaking and weaving up to my waist, up the blossoming fabric that bursts from my waist. Above the waist, it hugs me, with one ruffle strap.

"Let's do her hair now!" Susie squeals as I sigh in good humour. Lynn smiles and so does Andrea. I'm really unsure now. They turn me around in my chair so I don't see anything, but when they turn me around, it looks like I was woven with gold in my hair. My hair has more golden streaks than before, and it's braided so that the gold is on one side following one part of the braid. It's slung over my left shoulder with the rest of my hair pinned up in a low right bun. I could see it just between my ear and neck. I thought it'd be uncomfortable, but my maids did it so it felt completely natural.

"Now go to dinner, Miss!" They all say in unison, basically pushing me out the door. I see Lumina just coming out too and I rush to her.

"You look really nice!" She compliments as we walk to the dining room. Her hair is in a bun, a braid leading into it on the side. Her gown is of blue silk, ruffling vertically. It slowly broadens like an upside-down belle flower.

"Thanks, you too." I reply as we enter the dining room. The other girls are there as I debate on whether or not to curtsey to the Royals. I decide to, as well as a few others before Silvia scolds the ones who didn't.

I sit down at my seat next to Lumina and Scarlet Maria Whisperwind. I believe she's a Two.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet, a Two. I model." She introduces as I just nod to her. I take one of the three forks from the table and stab at a piece of chicken. I cut it and lift it to my mouth. As soon as I bit it, the juices tingle my tastebuds.

"I'm Willow."

"I know, you're the Eight." I wince as I stuff more chicken into my mouth. "Ack, sorry. I tend to be blind to people's sensitivities." She apologizes as I just shrug.

"You know we can be friends!" She suggests brightly, as I glance at Lumina. She shrugs, interest lighting her eyes.

"Sure." Lumina answers for me.

"Great!"

* * *

><p>After that, dinner was great. We all discussed what we did for a living. Scarlet had a really interesting career, but I mostly tuned her out, concentrating how heavenly the food tasted. As I finished my decadent chocolate truffle, I excused myself. I rushed to my room, surprisingly without getting lost, to see my maids cleaning. Feeling homesick suddenly was actually one of my talents.<p>

"How was dinner?" Lynn asks, excited. I ignore her as I ask another question.

"Can you show me where the music room is?" I ask, rushing to my small bag that I had packed. I grab a piece of sheet music before glancing over my shoulder. I grab my pointe shoes just in case. Andrea takes my hand and leads me down a flight of stairs. She opens a door and leads me to a white-tiled room. I gasp as I see all the instruments a musician could dream of.

"The dance room is through that door." She points to a green door with a window. I nod to her.

"Wait for me in my room." I say to her as she nods.

"Shall I make some tea?" She suggests as I nod again. She leaves, rushing back up the stairs.

I flip on the lights, and walk to the violin. It's smooth and it feels so new. I perch it under my chin as I place the music sheet on the stand that was in front of the violin, placing my pointe ballet shoes on the stool near it. Pinching my eyebrows together, I stare at my music counting. _1...2...3…_

The music starts, and it doesn't stop. The Blue Danube was a classic when the United States of America was still a thing. Now it's even more of a classic. I take the bow and play the higher notes. I manage it before continuing.

I finally finish, in which I had turned completely around the room in a 360. I had waltzed without noticing. Blushing for no reason, I play another piece of music, Fur Elise. As the bow touches the strings, I close my eyes. I have memorized this piece as I pinch my eyebrows for the higher notes. When I go back down the scale, I relax. I thoroughly enjoy Fur Elise for its melody.

I finish with a grand sweep of my bow before placing it back down on the long seat. I place the bow diagonally on it for style before taking my music sheet and rushing to the green door. Placing my face near the window on the door, I see the dance room, is actually a theatre. There is a grand stage, and this is the way to backstage. I carefully open the door, as to make no noise, and slowly walk on to the stage.

There are grand velvet curtains that are held back by golden ropes and the floor is dark and made out of something hard and sturdy. I take off my heels and slip on my pointe shoes. Resting the hard shoe against the harder surface, I tap once to make a hollow _thud_ sound. I smile, as I go backstage looking for a radio. Pushing past some boxes, I find a record player, and I bring it out to the headlights. Placing it on the very front, I pick up a record. Flipping it over thrice, I finally find a name.

_A Little Night Music by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart_

I rub the back of my neck. Placing it on the record player, I put the needle on the disc before turning it on. I listen to it once before listening to it again for a dance routine. On the thrice replay, I get up and rush to one of the wings before it starts to replay. I breathe, as the music starts. I rush out, and do my dance routine, including grand-jetes, before going in fourth and doing a grand pirouette, spinning about six times, spotting and kicking out my leg and bringing it back in for momentum. I end the pirouette in a lunge, straightening, as the music goes slower. I do a Retiré before extending it out for a rond de jambe, slowly turning it at a 180 degree as it is behind me, the music increases its tempo. I hop onto my back leg into a pirouette to finish.

My dress is ruffled slightly, as I smooth it out. My hair is still together, but a few stray strands fall over my face.

**(A/N: Ack, I can't describe the whole ballet routine, even though I do ballet myself. :P )**

Someone claps faintly, as I blush quickly, not even noticing who it was. In the darkness, are three people. The bright stage lights make it hard to see, but I walk three ballet steps forward, placing my toes so they are horizontally straight to the side. I'm just over the pit for the orchestra when I see them.

It's the Royals.

I immediately swing my leg into a deep curtsey, my dress crinkling at my waist.

"Rise." I swallow, as I obey King Victor. I look down at the pit where the orchestra sit before I hear Queen Kristina.

"Why are you here?" She calls, and even though they are about 100 meters away, her voice is soft and regal.

"I-I-I was feeling homesick, so I came t-to dance." I stutter.

"You are quite talented for an Eight. If you do not win the Selection, I will make sure you're placed at the best musical school." King Victor says, before getting up and walking down the steps towards me. The Queen and Prince Derek follow.

"Really? Thank you, Your Majesties!" I cry, as he just chuckles. I gather my music sheets and my heels before rushing back to the King.

"You are Willow, and I see how your name fits how skinny you are. No matter, the cooks here will soon fill you up." He teases before walking out the door, to the music room. Prince Derek follows as the Queen hesitates. She faces me, her tan face gentle. Placing a hand on my shoulder, she murmurs, "Play your violin. I heard you when I was walking past here. It was lovely." I nod slowly, as we walk together to the music room.

The King and Prince are inspecting the violin I had been playing, before they turn to me, just as I was closing the door. I place my heels and shoes on the stool before carefully picking up the instrument. I wait as the Royals gather seats, and I notice Prince Derek scowl at me. Swallowing my nerves, I start to play Fur Elise again. The Royals sit down as they watch in fascination, except Derek, who looks bored to death. I close my eyes slowly as I start waltzing in my own little circle. The dress sways and when I finish, the Royals clap, Derek a little begrudgingly.

I curtsey, placing the violin back on the long chair, before I rush out the door, saying a quick goodbye. The Royals look after me, looking amused, before I turn the corner up the stairs and into my room. Gasping, I close the door with a _slam_, before leaning against it. My maids instantly rush around me, taking my hand and seating me in the chair. They take off my makeup and dress before sliding on a nightgown. I lay down on the most comfiest bed ever, and quickly fall asleep, not realising I have forgotten both my heels and my music sheets.

**A/N: Wasn't that the worst chapter ever? Yay. Hopefully next chapter is better, as they meet Prince Derek. Yeha, so far he doesn't like Eights. THere also might be something brewing between Willow's mom and Queen Kristina.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter will be kind of like a background from Lauren Silverleigh's POV.**

I can't believe Willow is entering the Selection. I sigh, I remember when I use to be a Three, teaching music. She beat me by a hair when it came to Victor, unfairly of course. But now? I'm an Eight, downgraded for no reason, just because of her spite for me. I just hope for the best, and that Willow doesn't get a broken heart, like I did when Victor picked her over me, and I packed my things from the palace.

Of course, Willow doesn't know, neither does Giovanni, although I love him. I still remember, getting kicked out of the university, for no reason. I sit down on one of the boxes we have, before letting the memories take over.

_-Demotion-_

"_Lareun, you must leave."_

"_Why? All I am is pregnant!" I protest, but Giovanni puts a hand on my shoulder and leads me away._

"_You're an Eight now." The Queen calls after me darkly._

_The next day, our house is sold, and we are led down an alleyway as our new home._

I sigh, resting my chin in my hands as I remember how Willow got into dancing, and how I still kept my violin, the one Victor gave me. The tears form.

-_-Lovers, gone-_

"_Victor? Really? This violin is gorgeous." I gasp, running my hands over the professionally crafted violin._

"_Of course, my dear. It's you." Victor smiles at me, his golden curls brushing against me as he kisses me._

"_Me? As in, we're getting married?" I yell ecstatically._

"_Of course, my dear." He laughs._

_-Elimination-_

"_You lied to me!" Victor's face contorts in anger._

"_I never had. I love you." I say steadily. "Pick Kristina, and it will be the most disastrous thing in your life." Tears slowly roll down my cheeks._

"_I will pick her. She hadn't planned to kill me." I gasp in shock._

__"_I never planned that! She handed me the bottle to tip into your glass."_

"_Yeah, I'm not stupid, Lauren. It's over." He reaches to my hand and rips off the engagement ring. Tears slowly drip down my cheeks, as I go to my room. _

_I leave, not even going to the wedding._

I sigh. If I hadn't been so _stupid._ So, so stupid! I knew Kristina would set me up. She wasn't the best friend I had known when I was a Five and she was a Six. Giovanni had been so caring for me, that we even had a child. I see so many parts of Willow in Giovanni, but her love for dance and music comes from me. When she begged me for dance class, I said no, we didn't have the money. The best I could do was sneak into a dance store and luckily steal the correct size of pointe shoes for her. Tears, sliding out.

_-Dance Class-_

"_Mother, I have an idea." Willow murmurs in my ear, as I munch on an apple. I shift the apple's posistion in my hand before facing my daughter._

__"_What is it?"_

"_I can sneak into the theatre to self-teach myself for ballet. I already have the pointe shoes you got me." Worry seeps into my eyes as she continues._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Mother, it was so much fun! I learnt all these different steps, and I know when next class is!"_

"_Okay, dear. You can go next time." I murmur, as I wipe the sweat off her forehead with a corner of my shirt._

Best decision of my life. Right there. She's made more money with her dancing that I ever had.

My mind whirls back to when Kristina moved from Hansport to Angeles.

_-Best Friends-_

"_Hey! Lauren." I turn to see my new best friend, Kristina. Her eyes are bright as she waves something._

"_Look what I got!" She passes over the envelope. I gasp, as I see the Royal Family crest in wax. I slide out the piece of paper, reading over it quickly._

__"_Are you entering?" I ask, in shock._

__"_Yep! Are you?" I turn my face away to keep from grinning._

"_Um… I don't know. I thought you knew I have a thing for the prince." I tease in a sing-song voice._

"_Great! I entered Hansport, since I was born there, so we can be in the Selection together!"_

"_It was amazing." I sigh, dreamily. I had just got back from a date with Prince Victor._

__"_What did you do to make him like you so much?" Kristina asks, perching on my bed. _

Now that I go through this memory again, I realize the jealousy and anger in her eyes.

_-The Setup-_

"_Hey, Lauren!" I turn around, my blue day-dress whipping around with me. I see my best friend and only competitor with me, Kristina._

"_Hi, Kris!" I greet her, as she hands me a glass jug full of clear liquid._

__"_Can you bring this to the Prince for me? I wanted to do it, but I'm held up right now. Don't mention I did though" She adds with a wink._

"_Sure!"_

_I walk to the Prince's quarters._

"_Hello Prince Victor." I tease with his royal name. He pokes out his tongue at me and I laugh, before I walk into his room. I bring out a glass from a work table and pour some of the liquid for him._

"_Here." I hand him over the glass. He brings me close with one arm, his nose tickling mine._

_I giggle, before he gives me a smile and kisses me._

"_Hello, darling. How are you?" He asks, before I pull away. I walk to the window in his room, staring up at the beautiful clear sky._

__"_Great. You?"_

_He doesn't answer. I turn around to see him glaring at me._

__"_What is this liquid?" He asks. He hands me the cup, and I take a sniff. Nothing._

__"_I don't know. Someone gave it to me to give to you." I explain as he just nods, taking a sip. He immediately crumples to the ground. I yell and scream, the guards bursting into the room. One goes to get the doctor, before he's carried away. I run down the hall to my room, before noticing that Kris's door is open. She's leaning against the frame._

__"_Well, well. You just tried to poison the prince. Guess you're eliminated." She says, her eyes glowing with malicious glee. "I will make sure you have nothing!" She slams the door._

Kristina. She was once my friend, once my _best _friend. She framed me. Now she has the crown, and the king. They both love eachother, I'd guess. But all that means nothing now. My daughter is in the Selection, and I hope her heart will not be crushed and twisted. I hope her mind will not be played games with, or tricked. Giovanni wraps an arm around me surprising me.

"It's okay, Lauren. I know your past is hard, but let it go." His Italian accent makes me melt a little. I remember meeting him where I use to work in the university.

"Thanks G." I sniff, tears starting to come, hot and sticky.

"Hey, we're in this together. As long as Willow is happy, right? Just cry it out, dear. Being Eight isn't bad." He comforts, as I clutch his shirt with my fists, staining him with tear stains.

"I hope she is happy. The compensation will help." He continues.

"But what if it happens to her? The heartbreak, the games with her mind?" I ask, tears beginning to leave.

"Then she has them. But she will get over it. Like you, my darling." He comforts, before leaving me to wallow in my own misery.

**A/N: So I hope this clears things up a bit! Basically, Lauren and Kristina were the last two in King Victor's Selection. Kristina set Lauren up to frame her for poisoning him. Angry, Vic picked Kristina, and Lauren was eliminated. AND Kris and Lauren use to be Best Friends.**

**Reviews:**

**EruditeAbenegationMockingjay (Natalie): Thanks! And thanks for loving her personality. I don't like Derek so far. Hopefully I make him more likable.**

**Mari (guest): I hope this helps. :P If it doesn't I hope you can get an account to PM me any questions!**

**Chiooti: Yes, I hope to do that. :P I like your reasons :D**

**Fairy not princess: Yes, so am I. He does look down on Sevens and Eights.**

**butterflygirly99: Thanks for submitting so many OC'S. I think I need more :P**

**Not that Girl: No problem! and Thank you.**

**Fan of it all: Yeah, we do need more OC's :P Thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Again, if you haven't seen your OC, they will make atleast a small appearance during the **_**Report **_**and in the Women's Room.**

**Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Guys! I'm busy as heck! Which means… less updates! Ya! Ack, sorry :c Skipping to Friday this chapter. :P If you actually make it to the bottom, good job. This chapter is really boring IMO. I MAKE REALLY BORING CHAPTERSSSSSSSSS ;-;**

As we eat lunch, I watch as the King and Prince walk in. I peer over a girl called Ryanne's shoulder to see just in time the King wink at me. Ducking my head, I return to eating my fruit salad. A few minutes later, the King stands up, and I glance at Lumina, who's eating a piece of french toast. Rolling my eyes, I nudge her, and she playfully glares at me.

"The King's about to speak." I whisper to her, before leaning back, to tap on a girl's shoulder, scribbling on a piece of the thick, white paper. She looks up, her dark eyes focused, as I make a gesture to the King. She nods, setting the paper down, slinging her dutch braid over her shoulder, before facing the Majesty.

"Today, my son will be interviewing you all. After breakfast, please meet in the Women's Room. Please enjoy your breakfast, ladies." He sits back down, kissing his wife on the cheek. I notice his gaze flicker towards me, before turning down on his meal.

I apparently finish first, along with this girl with piercing green eyes. As I join her to walk to the Women's Room, her cold shoulder starts to bother me.

"Hi," I start cautiously. She whips her head towards me, her blonde hair nearly hitting my face.

"What?" She snarls, before I duck my head and shut up. Smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in my green day-dress, we walk in silence to the Women's Room. I open the grand door where I see Silvia, bustling around.

"Oh girls, you're early! Good, good. Holly, please come over here. And Willow, here please." She commands, as we both obey sitting down on the two love seats. I take a glass of water, as more girls start to trickle in. I spot Lumina, and wave her over, along with the girl with a dutch braid. She smiles, as they both sit on the plush love seat.

"I never did tell you my name, did I?" The girl muses, as me and Lumina both shake our heads.

"It's Mika. Mika Taylor, a Three. I'm from Sota." She introduces.

"I'm Willow of Angeles, an Eight." I murmur. Mika glances at me before whipping out a piece of paper and scribbling it down.

"Fantastic, another piece for my poetry." She mutters, before placing folding it and placing it back in her small clutch.

"You like poetry?"

Mika nods, before the Prince makes his _grand _entrance.

"Okay, the first girl I'll interview is Lady Holly." He says, before she takes his arm and they walk to two seats. I watch as they chat it up, her acting all over him. I know what she really wants.

The crown.

Yet some Twos, like Scarlet, actually is in love with him, so it's not my place to judge the higher castes.

I sigh, wishing that this day was over already. I look out the window, imagining myself playing in the snow. The soft flakes are just starting to fall down, as winter is arriving. I turn to Mika.

"Hey Mika. I know this piece of poetry that you might like. It's an old one. Would you like to hear it?" She nods, as I take a breathe.

"When icicles hang by the wall

And Dick the shepherd blows his nail

And Tom bears logs into the hall,

And milk comes frozen home in pail,

When Blood is nipped and ways be foul,

Then nightly sin-"

"Mika Taylor, you're next." Prince Derek calls. She gives me an apologetic glance through dark eyes, before she walks over to the prince.

"Willow! Come here." I glance up, to see Scarlet, near some of the other girls. I nod shyly, before walking over to the scarlet-haired girl. She pats down on the seat next to her, as the girls scoot away. I sit down slowly, before Scarlet throws me a grin.

"How was it?"

"How was what?" I ask, confused.

"The one on one time with the prince!"

Okay, now I'm REALLY confused.

"What 'one on one' time?"

Scarlet nudges me softly. "Oh, spill. We all know you had the first date, before it even started!" She giggles, as the other girls do as well. I notice Dakota, Danisha, and another girl called Danielle look at me intently. Ducking my head, I blush.

"It wasn't really private," I begin, "The King and Queen were there too."

"And? What did you do?" A girl with medium flaming hair asks, her eyes two different colors, one a shady green, one a shady blue. **(A/N: That's what someone submitted it as!)** "I'm Änna-Jay Lynndyn Carter. But call me Lynndyn." She introduces. "Now, what did you do?"

"Um… well, I danced, a-and, I-I played the violin." I ended with a squeak, as the girls all stared at me.

I'm saved from any more questions when I hear my name.

"Willow Elizabeth Silverleigh." Prince Derek calls me over in a bored tone. I sit down, sweeping my dress so it's still under my legs, and not splayed all over the chair.

"Er… hi?" I say, trying to start the conversation. When he doesn't reply, I look down and start toying with a silky piece of my dress.

"So, Lady Willow, I will be interviewing you today. The first question is, is there any possibility of a loving feeling towards me?" This makes my head snap up. I let out a groan, before rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why would you ask that, when me and you both know it's very clear you hate Eights." I retaliate with a snap, before he sighs, his stormy blue eyes narrowed in defeat.

"Is it really that obvious?" I roll my eyes, before nodding.

"No, it's totally not obvious. However, it's really obvious you absolutely love the lower castes." I retort, before sighing. "I'm sorry, my temp-"

"No, the fault is mine. I really did something bad, didn't I?" He replies, with a smile. I smile back. We stand up together.

"Yes, yes you did. Prince Derek." I curtsey, and he bows.

"I think I might change my opinion yet, Lady Willow. I hope for more performances soon." He adds with a wink, straightening up. I feel heat rush to my face, as he takes my hand in his, and bending down to leave a whisper of a kiss, his blonde curls brushing against my hand. As he bends back up, he catches my face and smirks.

"I hope that the _Report _today will be interesting." He murmurs in my ear, before I blush a deeper scarlet. I turn away, pushing his face away with it, but he catches my hand, pressing his lips against the palm of my hand. "I think my opinion is changing quickly Miss. Silverleigh." I hesitate. He's falling for me, too fast, too quick. I push him away again against his mouth.

"Good afternoon, Prince Derek." I mutter, before quickly rushing out the Women's Room. I hear the girls called after me by the Prince, as I close the door with a swoosh of my skirt. My maids quickly greet me.

"Hello ladies. Draw a bath for me, I need some relaxing." I order, before surprise fills my mind. I have never been one to boss others, but my maids just nod, happy to do something.

"Wait, Lynn, get me a bowl of those delicious peaches, and Susie, please make my hair free. Andrea, you draw the bath." My tone bossy, the words flowing. "I'm sorry for being so bossy."

The three girls beam at me, before going to do their tasks. I'm seated at the makeup chair, before the pins of my bun are pulled out gently. Susie runs her hands through my hair slowly, probably for her own enjoyment, before brushing it down. When she announces her finishing, I thank her before going to my bed. At the head of my bed, is my bag, in which I take out a book called _The Problem in Our Sparks, by Will Grey._ It's about this boy with cancer, and he meets a girl at this support group with one and a quarter leg, but I won't spoil it. **(A/N: John Green owns The Fault in Our Stars, and this plotline except with the genders switched. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING related to that book.)**

I flip to the page I was at last, as I hear my maids shoes scuff the floor, them bustling about, before I hear Lynn close the door as quietly as she can. I hear her anyways, as I look up smiling. She smiles back before handing me a porcelain bowl full of freshly square-cut peaches. I study the blue patterns on it, before reaching out for the smooth bowl. A bejeweled spoon is laid on top, as I dig in. The sweet juice bursts in my mouth as I chew more, and swallow.

"That's the best one yet." I sigh, savouring the juice before setting it down to put my book on my nightstand.

"Thank you Miss! I hand picked that one." She gushes, as I give her another soft smile.

"It was very sweet." I start, before Lynn calls, my bath ready. As I sink into the scented bubbles and water, I bury myself in thoughts.

_Too fast, is he being nice to me. Too quick. I know! He just wants to weaken me, so when he sends me home, it will be more dramatic. But I won't fall for that. _I decide. I lay in the warm water a few moments more, before getting up and wrapping a towel around me. As I open the bathroom door, I squeal. There, sitting on my bed is Prince Derek.

"Out!" I yell, and he shakes his head. "Where are my maids?" He smirks, before shaking his head. He comes closer, before leaning in to stop beside my ear.

"Dismissed."

Instinct makes my hands jerk up and forward as I give a massive shove to the Prince's chest. Surprise lights up his eyes before he stumbles back and into the relatively close fireplace. As the wood crumbles beneath his glutes, soot springs up, coating his white jacket and making his blonde curls a dark, ashy colour.

"Thanks." He mutters wryly, before sending me a poisonous look. I wince, before scurrying to my bed.

"I'm sorry!" I gasp, as he follows me, sitting down. Soot spreads to my comforter, as I turn to the bathroom again. I close the door with a _slam_ as I slip on my silky violet nightgown before rushing back out.

"It's fine." He says, although I know it isn't. "I wanted to visit you, but that was obviously a bad idea." He adds with a roll of my eyes.

"Why?" I recall my previous thoughts. _He's playing with you, to make your sendoff more painful._ He gives me an annoyed look. _Oh, he must love me now._ I think sardonically.

"Oh, it's wrong to visit one of the Selected? Tomorrow, twelve are going home." I gasp, my hand fluttering to my mouth.

"Twelve? That's so many!"

"Uh… I need a wife I like. Those girls I didn't." He turns away, before turning back to me.

"Like? What about love?" I retort.

He doesn't answer before going to my door, placing something on the countertop near the door. Opening the door slowly, he throws one last glance over my shoulder. "Time for the _Report_ soon. Hm… to mention this, or not too? That is the question indeed!" He exclaims before vanishing out the door. I glare at the door closing as I feel a shiver run down my spine.

I ring for my maids and they come quickly with a garment bag. Slowly unzipping the dark bag, I gasp as I see the beginnings of a green and blue sequined bodice. They took it out so I could behold the gown.

The theme was blue and green, with sequins dotting their way down to the waist. When there, a translucent blue-green fabric was covering a pattern of blue flowery shapes and a green background. I could see some white as well, and to top it off, my maids handed me a blue ribbon sash with a medallion embedded with emeralds and sapphires. The sweetheart neckline finishes it off.

"Let's try it on!" I squeal, as they guided me to the circular step. As I undressed, they took off the sash and slipped on my dress over my head. I closed my eyes, as I felt something heavy on my shoulders.

When I opened them, I was in the dress, Lynn slipping on the sash.

"It's truly wonderful." I murmur, as they nod with pride.

"We worked real hard on this, Miss." Susie pipes up, as they stitched a few places they had yet to finish.

"We did, we did." Andrea mutters, as I felt a needle poke my skin. Wincing, I look down at the redhead. "Sorry, Miss."

"You seem awfully distracted." She just shakes her head before continuing her stitching. When all's done, the dress shimmered every time I moved. I have this stupid grin on my face. I couldn't wait for my parents to see me like this.

As they lifted the dress over my head and hanged in my closet with my day dresses, I wave Susie and Lynn away before facing Andrea. They both curtsey before scurrying out the door and closing it with a _slam. _I put on a nightgown, looking for a nap, before facing Andrea.

"Now tell me what's wrong!" I command, as she just shakes her head. She just looks away, before I let my features soften.

"Hey, you can tell me anything." I coax, but she doesn't budge.

"Do you remember me?" She asks, so quiet I can barely hear her. She keeps staring at the fireplace.

"No? Why would I? I was an Eight with no friends." I remind her, confused. She just shakes her head violently.

"You don't get it! I saw you, behind those curtains. I saw you, practicing those exact steps. Remember this move?" She slides her feet into a fifth position, before doing an arabesque and then lunging back, balancing on the one she was holding up a second before swinging a turn into a perfect pirouette.

"I thought only Miss Bradshire's students knew that." I say, a bit unsteadily.

"I was one of her students! And I saw you peeking around the curtains, practicing in the shadows." She finally turns to me, and I find her bright golden eyes are now dimmed to dying embers.

"But y-you were a Six? How could you afford such, such a highly expensive class?" I splutter.

"They sold me, my family." She starts softly. "So I could learn ballet, and do street ballet for money, then give them some of the pay. When we had water breaks, I would often wander throughout the theatre. I heard some off-beat thumps that weren't music, and when I peeked behind the curtain, I saw you in your dirty clothes of an Eight. I watched, and watched, and you were way better than I, as if you had natural talent." She takes a breath, and I pat her on the back.

"And? What has this got to do with you poking my side with the needle?"

"I was just thinking, how I quickly made watching you a habit. I learnt so much from you, while you were learning from Miss Bradshire. You made it so much easier." She laughs quietly. I roll my eyes before she continues. "Now, Miss Bradshire, though very young, was then hit. And I was urged to come here for my family, even though they _sold_ me." She says the last part with bitterness.

"Hit? As in a car?" I gasp, horrified. Andrea just nods numbly at me.

"So I was thinking, what if my master dies again? What if you die from the rebels? And I've known you since you've gotten into ballet. Maybe not first name terms, but still I knew you."

"Rebels…" I sigh, before walking to the couch and lying down, my face relaxed. "No offense, by the way, but why did you tell me the whole ballet story?" I see her flinch. Okay, I might have been insensitive. "Nevermind, don't answer that."

"No, Miss. It's fine. It's just, after all this, I thought you'd have seen me watching you practice ballet behind the curtains." She walks into the bathroom, probably to clean. I look around my spotless room finding something to do. The comforter was taken by Lynn or Susie on their way out. The room is pristine from my maids constant cleaning.

I take a nap, waking up late afternoon. Around 4:45. I change into a sundress that's white with poppies reaching up, finally ending in a stem. As I walk around my room, trying to find something to do, I start to hum, I Dreamed a Dream. I remember my mother singing it to me as a lullaby when I was young. I never got through the whole song without falling asleep, but now I knew the lyrics. It truly is a wonderful song. She always said that she connected with it's lyrics, but I have no idea what that means.

I walked over to the palace's violin tucked beside the fireplace. Unzipping the case, I gasp as I see dark wood with streaks of lighter wood. I take it out of it's bag, before placing the violin and it's horsehair bow on my couch. I dig out another sheet out of my bag. The title was, I Dreamed a Dream. I begin to sing, as the bow sweeps across the strings.

"There was a time when men were kind

When their voices were soft

And their words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

And the world was a song

And the song was exciting

There was a time

Then it all went wrong

I dreamed a dream in time gone by

When hope was high

And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and-" **(A/N: I DON'T OWN LES MISERABLES OR I DREAMED A DREAM)**

I freeze, as knuckles rap my door. I clamped my mouth shut, and place the violin on my couch. Perching on the edge of my bed, I watch as Andrea scurries to the door.

"Your Majesty." I hear Andrea murmur and see her curtsey. I look away. _Prince Derek? It's only been, what? A few hours!_

"May I see Lady Willow? I need to go over the safety procedures." That isn't the voice of Prince Derek. This one sounds more regal, and deep. It's the King isn't it...

"Of course, King Victor. Right this way." I sit poised, as I watch the King's frame enter the door.

"Lady Willow, may I greet you to the Selection!" He's like a mirror image of his son, except Derek's complexion is that of the Queen's. He comes closer, and I stare at him, before scrambling backward on my bed.

**A/N: Cliffie? Yes? No? Wow, I'm making these really boring. I'm surprised if ANYONE makes it to the bottom. Next chapter will be the **_**Report**_ **hopefully.**

**Willow's Dress for the Report is a blue and green sequin tulle gown. You can search it up on Google Images. It should be the first and second pictures in the first row.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I said it will be the Report, but this will be from the King's POV :O**

When I first saw her walk through the door, I swore it was Lauren. That is, until I saw how her cheeks were angular, unlike Lauren, who's face is rounder. How her nose had a small bump, that was so faint you could barely see it. I knew it was Lauren's child, because they are so alike, from their eyes to their hair, to the ways their ears curved in a candy cane shape loosely, but those features made me gasp.

_She's moved on._

Of course I haven't. I still love her, and will until the day I die. If I hadn't acted so rashly, Kristina would be out of here, and that child would be mine.

I conceal the best I can that I have known and more, her mother. That is until the day of the _Report._ I was just doing my rounds around the Selected level, when I heard her sing. I immediately run to her door, pressing my ear against the door.

"-their voices soft

And their words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

There was a time

Then it all went wrong."

That's like a description of the runner-up's story in the Selection. I wonder who taught her that song. I listen to the rest as violin accompanies the words.

"I dreamed a dream when time gone by

When hope was high

And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that god would be forgiving

Then I was young and-"

I couldn't take it anymore. Straightening up, I raise my hand to knock. I hear a scurry of feet before a redhead opened the door. I sigh, remembering how Lauren's voice once echoed in these halls, joyous and loud.

"Your Majesty." She breathes, before curtseying. I make a gesture for her to rise.

"May I see Lady Willow? There are some safety procedures I have to go over." The redhead allows me in, as I see her perched on the edge of her bed. I murmured a 'dismissed' to the maid, before slowly walking to her.

She scurries backwards onto her bed, before finally reaching the other edge.

"No need to be scared. I'm just here to see if you know me." I say smoothly. Her eyes are wide and scared.

"N-n-no, why would I? Besides being the King of Illea." She replies, her tone frightened. I snap.

"She has never told you?" I lunge for her, grabbing her neck, and pinning her up a wall with my hand. "Never told you how I loved her?" I spit in her face, and she lets out a whimper, as she claws at my hand at her throat.

"Loved who?" She gasps, my hand constricting her oxygen intake.

"Your mother! I could've been your father! But no! She had to do it, to make me pick someone I only like!" I growl, before I feel a right pain in my Christmas Tree. I immediately let her go.

"Ah…" I groan, while I stumble backwards onto her bed. Sitting down, I hang my head, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty! This isn't a good day… First, I push your son into the fireplace and now I kick you there…." She cries, distraught. I glance up to see her eyes then fill with curiosity. "What do you mean you could've been my _father_?"

"Your, ah, mom was in the Selection." I manage. "Mine. My Selection."

"Stop lying. My mom is happily married to another man!" She replies, anger in her tone. "Stop taking such a fancy to younger girls!"

"I'm not lying!" I roar. "She tried to poison me!" My voice falters. "Yet I still love her."

"Why did you tell me this?" She wonders aloud.

"Because you remind me too much of her. How she was quiet, but could deliver the right hit." I laugh, rubbing the inside of my thigh.

"She must've been set up." I hear her murmur, as I make my way to leave. "She must've!" She repeats louder. She turns around to see me limping my way to the door.

"I have no proof."

"Kristina was the last Selected besides her. Do you really think my mom would've poisoned you, if she did love you?" She demands, before I turn towards her. Her hair is a bit messy, and her face contorted in anger.

"No. But I can't change anything. That was twenty-one years ago." I frown, before I see her walk towards me.

"You don't act very kingly, your Majesty."

"I'm just as immature as my son." I joke, as she laughs as well, her features relaxing.

"I think she still loves you. That's why she taught me that song. It talks about how a man had spent one summer with the singer, before leaving her, heartbroken. She doesn't want it to happen to me, and that's what it's based on." She realizes, her eyes widening. "She told me she had a connection to it, I just didn't know what!" She snaps her fingers, before I grimace as I shift my weight. Even though it doesn't hurt as much, it still is a bruising pain.

"We are having Halloween very soon. The Selected families are normally invited to visit. I am looking forward to see her and your _father."_ I say father with bitterness.

"Just because he's my father, doesn't mean you can spite him, and make him feel threatened." She warns me, as I nod before limping to my King's quarters, feeling better, even though I got kicked in the groin.

I will see Lauren again.

**A/N: Two chapters in one night. Even though this one is… terrible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: IF YOU THINK I'VE ABANDONED THIS STORY, YOU'RE SORELY MISTAKENED. Sorry this chapter is so bad and short :c**

The girls were gone, though it was right before the _Report._

The set of the _Report_ itself was amazing. Stairs that led to risers where other girls were already there. Three chairs for the royals, and I saw the camera crew making the necessary preparations for the show to broadcast everywhere in Illea.

As I walk to the risers, Silvia rushes to me, her hair immaculate, but her eyes are full of stress.

"Lady Willow, take a seat. I'm afraid the other girls have taken the front-row, but you can still have a seat with friends." She gestures to Scarlet waving to me. Lumina is next to her, giving me a smile.

"No problem." I nod before picking up my dress and rushing as fast as my blue heels can carry me. "Hey guys." I huff, as Lumina smiles at me. She's in a flowing royal purple gown, that is just a shade deeper than her eyes. Scarlet gives me a hug after I sit down.

"I love your hair!" I exclaim, and it's true, her hair is amazingly styled. A bun at the nape of her neck with a scarlet braid wrapped around it. The little of the hair that is left are in tight curls and framing her face. Her scarlet gown reflected the light and was silky to the touch, matching the shade of her hair.

"You too!" She gushes back, as she tentatively touches one of the curls framing my face. I give her a soft smile, before I saw Silvia rushing around, telling us the _Report_ is starting.

Prince Derek, King Victor, and Queen Kristine walk down the stage and sit in their throne-chairs. I blush when Prince Derek looks at me with mock-annoyance and adjusts his crown haughtily, his nose stuck up in the air.

Three….Two….One….

"And we're live."

"Hello Illea!" Gavril Fadaye yelled to the crowd, as the crowd yelled back at him, clapping wildly. "Today, we will be interviewing the remaining members of the Selection!" He announced cheerily as a girl with vibrant green eyes and brown hair in a maroon dress was gestured to be first. Her tan and slim, yet muscular figure made me think she was like a bodybuilder or some personal trainer or something.

"Hello Gavril." She said sweetly, and my guard for twos lowers even more.

"Hello, dear. Bastille Nadia, correct? A two. I must say, I am a fan of your movies." Gavril compliments, and Bastille blushes a bright red.

"Thank you."

"Now, I understand from some sources," A wink to the prince, "that your twin sister dared you to enter. Her name is Versailles, correct? I love her movies as well."

"Yes."

"Do you like the prince though? What's your opinion on him?"

"The prince is a really handsome lad. I like him." She admits, and I frown. Do all the girls like this prince? I feel like he's going to break every girls heart here except his wife's.

"Thank you Bastille. Next girl…."

And it goes on and on. I personally almost doze off, but the few girls before me are Jett, a book lover, Isa, who plays sports, Kiara, a really pretty Italian, and Rowena, who's a lawyer.

Finally, before I'm called up, the Prince stands.

"This next girl, Miss Willow Silverleigh has already been a great honor to be in my household." He announces, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Heaving a sigh, I walk down the risers, my dress bunched up in my hands.

As I sit down across from Gavril, I shoot the Prince a look.

"Oh shut up. You were way too close for my taste." I huff, as the Prince just looks surprised. "What's with you and me? Why am I so special? Just another poor little Eight?" I say in mock sympathy.

"Yes, if you must know, that's why I should choose you. You would be an inspiration, but you're easily annoyed, and shy, hardly the traits a queen should have." The prince shoots back.

"Oh, so you know everything about me now? How long have you known me?" I tap my index finger against my chin. "About three days. You know nothing!"

"ANYWAYS…" Gavril interrupts, as I glance at him. His face is a bit tense. "We're running out of time. First question, tell me about your family." I flinch, and sneak a glance at the king, who shakes his head. Tipping my chin up, and putting on a nonchalant mask, I smile at Gavril.

"My mother is Lauren Silverleigh, and my father is Giovanni Silverleigh."

Ignoring the gasps, Gavril asks me another question, "Is your mother the same one that competed in King Victor's Selection?"

"Yes." My tone is quiet, as I feel a gaze on me. Turning my head slightly to the left, I see both father and son staring at me in shock.

"That's it for this _Report_ folks! See you next time!"

* * *

><p>I return to my room to see the freakiest sight. Susie and Lynn trying to convince Andrea to take away something from her throat.<p>

"Andrea, don't do this! We have a job to do!" I hear Lynn's commanding voice, as I walk into view. Susie's face is covered in worried lines and sweat.

"Lady Willow! We're sorry for this inconvenience!" The two girls curtsy, as Andrea whirls around and I see the glint of silver against her throat. Holding out a hand, I carefully apporach the poor girl.

"Give me the knife. Give me all this hurt and the knife, Andrea. Tell me what's wrong." I slowly pat the redhead on the back, as she lets the knife drop.

"He's dead."

"Who?"

"Mark! My-" She trembles, and can't continue as sobs wrack her body. "They killed him, the rebels. They're scouring all over Angeles for your father now." Shock registers through my brain, as my hands spring open from where they were clutching the girl in a hug.

"Why would they want my father?"

"I don't know! Why did he run away from Italy?"

"I don't know." I admit, before wondering aloud. "Do you think the Italians hired the rebels to kill him? Or... is he one of them..." I let the thought trail away, before turning to my other maids.

"Lynn, go prepare a bath. Susie, can you get me ready for bed? And Andrea? Don't worry. I have a hunch he isn't dead." The maids scurry around, tasks in mind, before Andrea says something to me, so quietly that I must've misheard. If I haven't, then it chills me to the bone.

"Hunch? How accurate is this hunch? I know more than you think, Willow."

**A/N: I'm sorry this chappie is bad. I might update this at least ONCE a month, because I have school and stuff...**

**Reviews:**

**butterflygirly99: Thank you for being so honest and kind on this criticism. Here, we can see she isn't perfect at all. :P 3 I love your long reviews!**

**Chiooti: And, the Prince is a mysterious man. Who knows if he's playing her or not? *cough* probably *cough***

**fan of it all: Haha! I'm sorry for the wait. School y'know? But I'm glad you're excited for this story!**

**Guest: I love Les Mis too!**

**jstachew: Thanks! Glad you like my story :P**


End file.
